DIAS SIN ELLA
by Luna Elric Mellark
Summary: el era un militar , había pasado por mucho ; pero cuando la conocío a ella todo cambio, acaso se había enamorado o solo había encontrado en ella el amor ...no podía hacer mas estaba enamorado y sin ella no podía vivir
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer : fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece. Gracias a Carlos fuentes y a hiromu arakawa yo solo deje en este fic una parte de mi ,

DIAS SIN ELLA

PROLOGO

Sin ti ya no vivo mas , no me lo permitiría ni hoy ni mañana , necesito de ti para respirar , de ti para vivir, de ti para re vivir de nuevo esa pasión que contigo encontré y la cual espero sucumba de la obcuridad al tocar de nuevo tu calida piel

Sere un masoquista diras tu , pero que seria de mi sin ti , seria un cuerpo inerte , sin razones para vivir …. Solo dime a quien amaría , aquien acariciaría .

Es difícil darte mas razones porque todas ya las sabes y no me cansare de decírtelas ni hoy ni mañana , ni mañana ni nunca.

Entre sus mas remotos traumas ; se encontraban aquellos días , aquellos días que vivio sin ella, los días en los cuales la creía muerta ; al creer verla estrangulada an ese árbol , acaso esos días volvían para el o simplemente la vida lo quería torturar de nuevo.

No se permitia el simple hecho de vivir sin ella , si sus besos , susu caricias y sus hermosos ojos azules que el tanto amo desde el dia que la conocio.

Era un hecho preferia verla a su lado antes que vivir solo en un mundo tan cruel como este, la soledad no era para el ; no desde que la vio y amo .

En ese instante el doctor salio a la sala de espera en busca de el joven :

Señor elric

El solo also la mirada luego de salir de sus pensamientos tontos que no hacían mas que lastimarlo

Digame doctor

El lo volteo a ver de repente mientras ojeaba su monton de hojas

Señor elric , tenemos buenas y malas noticias

Cuales doctor , necesito saber

Ella se encuentra bien , lo suficientemente estable

El sonrio amargamente al recordar la mala noticia que se aproximaba

Podría sufrir un aborto

Un ….ab…..aborto susurro anonadado

Su matriz , su matriz esta muy delicada desde lo de el balazo , no sabemos si aguante

Cubrió su cara con ambos manos mientras aguantaba las lagrimas , las cuales no derramaba desde aquella vez ; aquella vez que la creyo muerta ante aquel cadáver estrangulado que confundio con su amante.

No , sea estúpido . dijo el joven

Sabe que ella puede , no se dara por vencida , porque nunca lo hace , una cosa como esta no la detendrá . concluyo con decisión mientras se paraba de la banca

El doctor solo lo miro atonito , pues tenia agallas para creer en lo imposible luego de que el balazo le atravesara el vientre.

No se que decirle señor elric , quisiera darle una respuesta sensata ,pero no puedo

Como que no puede , si usted ….

Yo no soy dios , no decido , solo trato de hacer lo posible por ella

Lo lamento contesto el doctor mientras se retiraba y caminaba por el amplio pasillo blanco en el cual se respirabael dolor por doquier

El joven se paro de repente y se aproximo a la ventana mas cercana , estaba lloviendo y solo observo el hermoso paisaje que se veía por el diluvio

Mientras se preguntaba y odiaba su situación

Porque ella dijo al ultimo mientras cerraba sus puños y esperaba de nuevo como hace ya 2 dias.

* * *

o.o eh aquí mi nuevo fic : este fic esta inspirado en mi libro favorito la muerte de Artemio Cruz de Carlos Fuentes mi otro autor favorito salvo que el es mexicano jejejejejej ok ya ._.

Espero les guste si quieren que continue dejen su review si no pues me dedicare asi rudo a miedo al color y a otros one –sho que tengo en mente.

ARIGATHO y sayonara n.n

atte : Luna de Elric


	2. Fue ayer cuando te vi

Declaimer : fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece. Gracias a Carlos fuentes y a hiromu arakawa yo solo deje en este fic una parte de mi ,

DIAS SIN ELLA

CAPITULO 1

FUE AYER , CUANDO TE VI

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Fuiste tu , capaz de levantar esta alma_**

**_De enamorarla y de hacerla confiar de nuevo ; gracias a ti desperté cuando mori en vida._**

**_Y solo a ti hoy te digo amor mio :_**

**_Tu amor me salva, y devuelve los sueños._**

* * *

La guerra había azotado ya varios lugares a su paso : eran pocas las poblaciones que aun no eran consumidas por el odio , el fuego , la avaricia y demás cosas que no hacían mas que derramar sangres de inocentes.

Amestris ; era uno de los pocos lugares que aun se mantenía seguro , fuera del dolor y de la muerte.

Ella se mantenía sentada en aquella roca ,cercana a el mar , mientras los rayos del sol reflejaban el hermoso color zafiro que poseían sus ojos , el viento no hacía más que despeinarle su larga cabellera; además de secarle su mojado y bien formado cuerpo ; mientras su mirada se perdia en lo azul del claro mar.

Pero no tardo en percatarse de que no estaba sola .

-¿Qué hace sola una joven tan bella como tu?-cuestiono un apuesto joven de ojos y cabellos dorados ; que portaba un traje de militar

La joven apenas se había percatado de su presencia; no hizo mas que ignorar por unos instantes la insistente pregunta.

-solo , estaba esperando- respondio ella sin preocupación , mientras peinaba su mojada cabellera

-¿esperando?- cuestiono , mientras se aproximaba a ella lentamente.

-Así ,es- contesto la rubia ; tratando de levantarse

-¿ a quien esperas ?- cuestiono a la joven , desesperado , por las respuestas anteriores mientras la tomaba fuertemente su bien formada cintura.

- a nadie , solo me siento aquí a esperar- contesto la joven mientras trataba de soltarse de su fuerte agarre.

El tomo su rostro bruscamente con sus dos manos , la miro a los ojos ; sus hermosos ojos color zafiro.

-¿ quien eres ?- concluyo mientras ambas miradas se habían fundido en una sola.

-winry…rockbell- era tarde para ambos , ya se habían encontrado y no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Ambos se mantenían impregnados en sudor ; abrazados y cubiertos por una sabana blanca que cubria su desnudez.

-te amo ,Winry Rockbell -dijo seguro de si el ojidorado a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado ; con quien ya había hecho el amor. La joven no hizo más que sonrojarse , pero en ese instante sus dudas se fueron y le beso lentamente los labios.

-Me haces, la persona más feliz , el simple hecho de tenerte a mi lado ; me haces sentir vivo de nuevo- concluyo el joven seguro de lo que sentía ; mientras tomaba con su mano el mentón de su amada rubia de ojos dorados.

-lo , se – respondio contenta

-con un lo , se no basta Winry , es solo la verdad- concluyo, mientras observaba su belleza ; desde sus ojos hasta su hermoso cuerpo , aquel que ya había visto y el cual lo había vuelto loco.

-ed , dime que no te iras – cuestiono preocupada al notar la mirada de su amante sobre ella.

-Winry – contesto exaltado mientras la besaba de nuevo e intensificaba ese hermoso beso .

Luego de aquel beso ; el silencio inundo la obscura habitación , la cual había sido testigo de la pasión y gemidos que la inundaron esa misma madrugada.

No podían hacer nada , se habían amado ; como debis de ser , se habían entregado ; se habían amado de la manera más sincera. Pero eso no les aseguraba su vida conyugal juntos : cosa que a ambos aterraba y lastimaba.

-Edward , ¿te volveré a ver?-

-Nunca digas eso , Haz de cuenta que solo nos conocimos una vez.

Nunca lo volvió a preguntar , se avergonzó de haberlo hecho esa vez ; de haber pensado que su amor tendría fin o medirse como se mide el tiempo de las demás cosas

El acerco el cuerpo de Winry al suyo , hasta quedar el sobre ella ; comenzó besendole el cuello ; mientras la marcaba con su calida saliva , no duro mucho para que le sacara uno que otro gemido a si como suspiros de ambos que marcaban como perfecto el momento.

Acariciaba lentamente sus piernas , mientras se aproximaba a sus finos labios y los besaba con pasión , ambos habían esperado por ese beso , aquel que marcaria de nuevo ese bello momento , cuando se tenían el uno al otro : cuando no había necesidad de palabras ni de lagrimas , porque esas calidas caricias que recorrían parte del cuerpo de ambos hasta ahora podrían ser suficientes para olvidarse de su cruda realidad y de todo lo que les esperaba fuera de esa pasión , esa que crecia poco a poco era tanto su amos que la misma necesidad de mas se convierta en una extasis .

Era mas que una adicción , era la necesidad de sentirse queridos , de sentir que lo cruel era algo inexistente , cuando estaban juntos asi lo era.

Pero en ese apasionado beso estaba fundido : no solo la pasión , si no mas bien el amor , aquel que crecia cada vez mas , al ver sus ojos zafiro le era suficiente para enamorarse de nuevo , para que sus deseos de morir , fueran un recuerdo y algo irreal , con ella todo era posible.

El siguió acariciando cada parte de su húmedo cuerpo , sabia que el tiempo era escaso para recorrerlo y descubrirlo como lo había hecho antes , simplemente era una búsqueda que estaba dispuesto a repetir una y otra vez ;

El acariciaba sus senos ; ella solo gimio , mientras entrelazaba sus piernas a la cintura de su hombre para que la penetrara , para que finalmente la excitación en ambo fueran remplazados por orgasmos .

-Estoy feliz –

-estoy feliz , porque eres mia solo mia – dijo e l entrecortadamente mientras continuaba con las embestidas , mientras el placer lo inundaba.

-Soy solo tuya , apartir de hoy mi hombre, tuya-

-Te quiero Winry , no te alejes de mí-

- nunca lo haría , te amo . -

-Contigo , quiero estar siempre-

-Y yo contigo, mi hombre-

Ambos sexos permanecieron unidos hasta que el cansancio y los simultaneos orgasmos y gemidos cesaron , había sido hermoso el simple hecho de hacer el amor toda la noche

era algo que no estaban dispuestos a perder, nada lo impediría , ni la vocación de el , quizás había matado : pero ella había sido el motivo por el cual estaba dispuesto a c

* * *

La noche se había desvanecido , los primeros rayos de sol transpasaban la ventana.

Ambos se mantenían abrazados , no querían que nada arruinara el momento , ni que los separara.

El fue el primero en despertar , no evitaba observarla dormir ; era hermosa , su piel blanca , sus hermosos ojos cerrados y su rubia cabellera que cubria parte de su rostro.

-Te amo –

Dijo mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba de nuevo.

-Te seguire- dijo ella despertando de su sueño

-¿Qué dices ?- cuestiono impresionado mientras la observaba y entendia sus palabras

Te seguire a donde quiera que vallas

Pero en donde

Llegare antes que ustedes

Como piensas eso

-Llegare antes , y ahí te esperare-

-Como te iras?- cuestiono el preocupado

-Solo me llevare unos cuantos vestidos , con uno solo me basta .- añadio emocionada a su amante

-pero?-

-Pero , no importa yo te seguire y esperare Edward-

-¿Y si? -

-No pasara nada , estaremos juntos nada lo impedirá-

El ojidorado no hizo mas que alterarse , al imaginar una vida sin ella , era un hecho . no estaba dispuesto a perder mas ya no.

-Te amo , no me cansare de decirlo Winry-

-Lo se , -

-Idiota-

Finalizo el joven mientras la tomaba bruscamente y abrazaba con temor a que algo saliera mal , con temor a vivir sus días sin ella.

* * *

eh aqui mi fic , bueno la segunda parte ojala les guste y perdon por tardarme , por favor dejen susu reviews y lo se me tarde es que no me e inspirado hasta ahora me falta miedo al color lo se .

no se asunsten volvere muajajajajajajaja

Att : Luna de Elric


	3. despedida

Declaimer : fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece. Gracias a Carlos fuentes y a hiromu arakawa yo solo deje en este fic una parte de mi ,

CAPITULO 2

DESPEDIDA

Notas del autor :

Ojala , tus besos fueran para siempre .

Que no sean simples marcas que fácilmente se borraran , que queden marcadas digo yo

Como mi dolor , como mis cicatricez ; que no se borren tan rápido amor mio , por favor que no.

Porque yo no lo quiero así.

Quiero que sean parte de mi , como lo eres tu , como es apartir de hoy ….que eres mia solo mia.

No te quiero lejos oye bien , te quiero para mi , te quiero aquí :

Para amarte , para que esta segunda oportunidad de vivir no sea en vano .

* * *

Las palabras de la joven , habían marcado bien su determinación ; no quería que ese hermoso amor acabara : no estaba dispuesta a sufrir , mucho menos a perder , como perdió a su madre , como quedo sola desde aquella vez.

-¿Por qué , piensas que es estúpido Edward ?- cuestiono la joven confundida

-no , lo se- respondio indiferente.

Aun se mantenía abrazados , quizás esa era su ultima vez juntos , su única oportunidad , de demostrarse cuanto se amaban. Eran de las tantas cosas que aun les aterraba.

-¿no se , que haría sin ti Winry?- se cuestiono el joven en voz alta , para que ella lo notara en cuenta.

-¿de que hablas?-

-¿lo que escuchaste?-

La joven , le observo nostálgica ; quizás esas actitudes la llevarían a algo muy fuerte como perder la vida , sabía bien que si algo saldría mal , todo se perdería.

El silencio inundo la habitación , el solo cerro los ojos , quería borrar esos malos pensamientos de su mente estaba con ella ahora nadamas importaba , nadamas que ella y esa enorme pasión.

-a veces quisiera ser niña de nuevo- dijo Winry rompiendo el siencio

El solo la escucho no quería preocuparla más.

-antes todo parecía tan fácil y a nada le temía podía divertirme y sonreír , sin preocuparme por el mañana que que estupido no lo crees?-

Cuestiono mientras lo observaba fijamente y sonrojaba

-las cosas , no siempre son estúpidas- respondio el

-Para ese entonces lo era-

-No lo eras-

-sí –

-No Winry , deja de decir tal cosa-

Dijo severo mientras la tomaba de los brazos y abrazaba fuertemente contra su bien formado pecho.

-¿Porque crees que eres estúpida?- le cuestiono

Ella solo lo observo con arrepentimiento en su mirada mientras trataba de entender la pregunta.

_-No es de ahora , desde que me enamore de ti olvide eso que veía en mí-

-Te sientes estúpida …..por?-

-No eres tu Edward , jamas –

-Entonces que es? dimelo-

Le cuestiono preocupado a su amante quien guardo la compostura y recordó parte de su infancia

-cuendo niña , era muy estúpida al pensar que todo era feliz y fácil , que mi madre siempre estaría ahí que nada acabaría y no fue así-

El solo la miro , no sabía que decirle era en esos instantes el estúpido por recordarle algo que aun le dolía.

-luego , apareciste tu y volví a ser feliz de nuevo-

-yo? , Winry- le cuestiono impresionado

-si, en la vida hay cosas buenas y malas , las malas te pueden ayudar como pueden derribar ; tu has sido de las cosas más hermosas con las que me e topado , es maravilloso , aunque yo ya no sea una niña seguire viendo con esa felicidad lo nuestro Edward-

Las palabras de su amante ; lo llenaron de dicha lo alegraron y mil emociones más que salieron a flote , tenía más de una razón para vivir : porque la tenía a ella a su Winry.

-tonta- exclamo en joven de repente

-lo , se – contesto irónicamente

- tu siempre seras mi niña , mi mujer , eres lo más bello y hermoso – le susurro en el oído

Esas palabras ; sonrojaron a la joven , por una parte sabía que era cierto.

* * *

No querían separarse , pero debían ….. que mas que esperar

-supongo , que es el adiós verdad ? – cuestiono nostálgica la joven

El solo la miro de reojo

-prometiste que no pensarías eso ; no de nuevo Winry- dijo serio

- lo ,se , pero-

-Pero?- cuestiono el mientras abotonaba su camisa y su sentaba en la cama que aun se mantenía destendida

-Eso no nos asegura nada… - dijo ella atónita

- debemos creer Winry ; nada es imposible entiéndelo amor , nada – afirmo el con seguridad mientras se levantaba de la cama tomaba del rostro a la joven y observaba por ultima vez esos ojos que tanto amaba ….

-depende de nosotros Winry , quiero estar contigo , nada lo impedira -

-no te preocupes Ed es un promesa - afirmo ella tratando de reconformarse

De que le servía ser el fuerte , no quería perder quería seguir a su lado , quería amarla pero en esta vida nada es fácil .

-Nada lo es , ahora lo se - contesto el besándole sus labios como ultima voluntad antes de partir , antes de seguir con temor a perder .

pero si no perdemos que sería de nosotros ...

* * *

bueno e aqui mi otro capitulo espero les guste a por favor dejen sus reviews si no como sabre que tan bueno es o que tan malo... :P

gracias por sus reviews A TODOS XD en verdad les agradeszcooooo

y me despido para terminar mi libro , la muerte de artemio cruz obra en la cual se basa parte de mi fic.

SAYONARA

ATTE:Luna de elric


End file.
